<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Talks by neutroskullhigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967943">Quiet Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutroskullhigh/pseuds/neutroskullhigh'>neutroskullhigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Marriage, Non-Sexual Intimacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutroskullhigh/pseuds/neutroskullhigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has small insecurities, but luckily for him, his wife is always there to rid him of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SEASON 4 HYPE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi's hands had always been abnormal. They were smaller than what they should have been, and they were too rough, not a spot on his hands were soft, not even the back. That made them entirely unbalanced, and in his head, untouchable. They weren't...desirable, in a sense. No woman, nor man, on Earth would ever want to touch, let alone hold, caress and appreciate them. Besides, his hands were tainted with blood, they'd taken too much from others for anyone to even tolerate them.</p><p>It was a small insecurity, barely present in his mind, but it was still there. Love was never the main thing on his mind, with everything going on, how could it be? But, there was still this part of him that wondered about what would happen if he ever did settle down, would his significant other find his hands as repulsive as he did?</p><p>The man was too lost in thought after (Name) had grabbed his hands out of nowhere, before she began to run her thumb over the back of his palm, barely humming as she did so.</p><p>She was still doing as such, her humming growing as she felt every bit of Levi's hands in her own, taking a moment to push her fingers through his. With that simple action of interlacing their fingers, she had Levi's full attention again, his eyes staring her down as air caught in his throat. It was hard for Levi to handle, to be blunt. It was intimate, intimate in a way that intimidated him.</p><p>"You okay?" It was an amused hum that came from his wife, her question mostly being rhetorical, but Levi could tell by her eyes she was open to listen. Levi sighed, gripping her hands tighter, bringing one up to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to (Name)'s palm, deeply inhaling as he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.</p><p>"I love you." Levi was to the point with his words, and (Name) hummed, moving closer to her husband, before she cupped his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. He kept a grip on her hands even as they rested on his face, letting himself completely fall into her intimacy. (Name) moved closer, pressing a kiss to Levi's neck, and as a response, he let out a pleased groan, subconsciously tilting his head back so she had better access.</p><p><br/>
"I love you, Levi." Shuddering after she spoke, due to (Name)'s breath hitting the most sensitive part of his neck, Levi moved to hold his wife's face. She allowed the switch, and not even a minute passed before Levi buckled out of the eye contact, letting his eyes fall shut before he pressed his lips to (Name)'s. He took her bottom one in between his teeth, and she understood, opening her mouth up to him.</p><p>It was searing, as Levi immediately took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, rousing a small moan from his wife, of which Levi ate up. He didn't want to admit how much power a simple noise had over him, and so he pushed harder, pressing (Name) into the mattress after he flipped her onto her back. Instinctually, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she let him explore her in her entirety. She let all of her sounds fall into Levi's mouth, Levi taking them all with stride as his hands settled onto her hips, rubbing circles into the dip of her pelvis.</p><p>Pulling away, (Name) was breathing heavily as she stared up at Levi, both of their faces burning red, Levi worse off as just hearing her small moans made his body light up. He dropped his head into her neck, taking in her scent as he peppered small kisses down her neck, (Name) moving her hand into Levi's hair, massaging his scalp as she did so. It was serene.</p><p>"I don't deserve this..." Levi mumbled the confession, the words barely audible due to the further muffling because of Levi's insistence to have his lips feel his wife's pulse. (Name) paused, her hand stilling in Levi's hair before she tightened her grip, pulling back so he was facing her. No signs of tears were on his face, rather, he just seemed...exhausted, defeated, and mournful.</p><p>"What makes you say such a thing?" (Name) enunciated her question by pressing a kiss to the corner of Levi's lips, stealing a grin from the man when she nipped his top lip before drawing back. She ran her thumb across his bottom lip, dipping in slightly as she stared at Levi, expecting an answer.</p><p>"I'm a bad person." He was blunt with his answer, moving one hand to grab the wrist of the hand resting on his face, once again leaning into her touch before he suddenly dropped it, his chest heaving as he sighed.</p><p><br/>
"Even if you were, which you're not, it wouldn't matter to me." Levi groaned at (Name)'s answer, dropping his head once again to rest in her neck, except this time he let his body fall as well, his entire weight pressing (Name) into the mattress. She found it comfortable, and she shifted, pushing him off to the side before she herself rolled over. Slinging her leg over his hips, she grabbed his chin with one hand, the other resting on his chest. Levi looked at her, disapproving of her actions, but he couldn't help but play into the affections, one hand immediately drawing up to hold her thigh, the other moving to caress her hip.</p><p>"What's your explanation for that one?" Using his usual monotone voice, Levi questioned her further, not willing to accept the response he'd gotten earlier. (Name) immediately chastised him for his tone, and he was quick to mumble a disingenuous apology out, to which she bumped her nose against his, threatening to bite him in places where the sun doesn't shine if he didn't drop the attitude.</p><p>"Because you're trying to be a good person. That's more than enough for me." (Name) mumbled, pressing closer before she shut her eyes as she rested her forehead against Levi's.</p><p>He couldn't respond to such an answer, as he knew if he debated, he'd very well be debating his wife's own morals on the subject. That was an issue he didn't wanna press, as he knew too well it was a childish argument he may spark from it. So, he just closed his eyes as well before he pushed his forehead back against hers.</p><p>"I know I've said already, but I love you. So much." Levi uttered, pressing a chaste kiss to (Name)'s lips before he finally let himself relax, too exhausted to argue with her on behalf of the raging insecurities he had, but content enough with her answer that he was able to believe it, if even for a moment.</p><p>(Name) smiled against his lips, kissing back before she nuzzled her nose into his neck.</p><p>He was loved, she was loved, and it was more than enough for the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>